the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 103
Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 103/Transcript Quotes * Mr. Enter: Never, in my entire life, thought I'd find a story that wasn't some fetish thing from the back corner of the Internet, that wanted you to sympathize with an attempted rapist. I mean, they're definitely trying to be sincere here at the end. This isn't a joke, it's how the story unwinds. Yeah, men can get sexually harassed and that's wrong, but if a woman wants to rape you, you should let her because she's probably just lonely. For a story that wants to play Reverse the Genders, it's created a despicably disgusting story. Angela, in this episode, is one of the most pathetic characters ever written. Not because she hasn't had sex for so long. I wouldn't care if she never had sex or if she always had sex. She attempted to rape someone, and thought that being lonely or horny or whatever was justification. There is no justification, for a man or a woman. Rape, attempted or otherwise, is one of the most unforgivable things you can do, and the people who made this episode should know better. If you're that damned horny, masturbate, buy yourself a fucking vibrator, or get yourself a prostitute; whether or not you consider them to be illegal, immoral, whatever. It's a hell of a lot better than trying to commit rape. Trivia * This is the first Atrocity of 2016. * Similarly with the above, him tackling Peter-assment and pretty much debunking many harmful stereotypes and beliefs associated with gender, especially the All Men Are Perverts and the Double Standard: Rape, Female on Male tropes: * When Peter is asked what it means to be a man, Mr. Enter gives 3 interpretations, according to the episode, society and himself. And his interpretation? "Giving assholes like you the middle finger and sticking up for what I believe is right." ** His "Further Thoughts on Peter-assment" video is an absolutely harrowing exposé on the damage that The Unfair Sex Double Standard has resulted in, such as how female-on-male rape was not legally recognized as rape until recently, resulting in cases of rapist women carrying a Child by Rape to term and legally forcing her victim to pay child support or be seen as a deadbeat dad. To say nothing of men being accused of pedophilia for coming to the aid of a child in need, which resulted in children dying because people were afraid to help them. ** Averted thoroughly. He even states up front in his "Peter-assment" review and its follow-up video that this is the most dangerous stereotype placed on males, and that it has led to plenty of social problems. ** He's outright stated that this trope disgusts him. In his review of "Lupe's Revenge" he touched on this, though he later said that he should have gone much further into it. He later did with his review of "Peter-Assment" and the outright dangerous precedent society has placed on men that they are always willing the have sex with any woman who wants right to their genitals, and that if they decline they are either mentally unwell or gay. Pretty much describes the trope verbatim when talking about Angela from the Family Guyepisode "Peter-Assment". Angela is incredibly lonely having not been with a man in over 10 years, to the point where she's Driven to Suicide, however he points out Angela is also an attempted rapist who spent the entirety of the episode sexually harassing Peter, so despite her backstory she's not at all sympathetic. He says had the genders been reversed and it was a male boss who was incredibly lonely and attempted to rape his female employee, this wouldn't even need to be spelled out and the man would be the obvious villain. * Peter from the same episode doesn't escape this either, as although he's being sexually harassed by his boss and then ridiculed by his wife and friends for not enjoying the woman's advances, that in the first half of the episode Peter was antagonistic and blatantly racist, ruining any chance of him being sympathetic during the second act. * His Atrocity on the Family Guy episode "Peter-assent", as well as its follow-up, focus on the Double Standard: Rape, Female on Male, criticizing the notion that All Men Are Pervertswho cannot possibly be non-consensual during sex, and the trouble male rape victims face both from the law and the people around them for treating them like they had to have been willful participants. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 4